castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Wagnike2
= Article format = (Moving your part of the conversation here for convenience) Hello, this is Nic from Wikia Gaming. We are going to be giving you guys a new skin pretty soon, but I noticed that when new articles are creating on here. They are done improperly. For example, Keep. Under the See also section, you have Stats, Elite Guard, Achievements, Alchemy, and Monster - all linked under Keep. However, it would be better if you had Stats, Elite Guard, Achievements, Alchemy, and Monster as their own pages. This same error is made throughout this Wiki. I can help clean it up and move articles to where they should be, but just giving you a heads up for the future. Hopefully you understand what I mean by this. If not, feel free to ask. Also, if we need any other help just let me know. - Wagnike2 22:44, December 18, 2009 (UTC) : Yeah... that was intentional, and I kind of wished you had let me respond before making a whole bunch of changes. : Ok, I don't know how much you know about Castle Age, so I'll assume you haven't played it (if you have, skip on to the next paragraph). Castle Age is a game that is played on the Facebook Platform through your browser. You play the game by selecting the 1 of 8 tabs: Home, Quests, Battle, Heroes, Town, Oracle, Keep, Army. From these 8 tabs, you can navigate to a page where you can do something with the game. It's not really a fantasy game, but it's more of a glorified resource management game (in a fantasy setting). After some time, you gain resources, and you decide what to do with them, then you wait for a few hours, in which time you'll gain resources, and then you can decide what to do with them, etc. : The problem with Castle Age, is that the game set up is confusing. You can only manage certain parts of the game if you are at the correct tab. The tabs where you can do things can only be accessed through one of the main 8 tabs (Home, Quests, etc.) The confusing thing has to do with the following 3 tabs: Town, Keep, and Army. These three tabs have similar, vague things associated with those tabs. I don't know why soldiers hang out in town while monsters raze your keep, or why you perform alchemy at your keep while all magic related things are in town. Or why soldiers are different from the army. It doesn't make sense to me. I found that putting each page under a corresponding section of the game helps people to navigate through the wiki and the game better. By seeing that soldiers was under Town/Soldiers, they would know that in order to edit their soldier information, they would need to first go to the Town tab. By doing this on every page, using the formatting setup that I chose, gives perspective to the entire game's navigation system. And while yes, we could link to Castle Age more often with links to specific parts of their site (which is on our To Do List), there would still be a confusing disconnect on how their site is set up. : Plus, Castle age reuses all of their monster names\concepts (except for sea serpents and dragons, which coincidentally there are 4 kinds of each and each have similar mechanics to others that share the suffix of Dragon or Sea Serpent). Gildamesh is both a monster, and the Orc King Gildamesh, who is involved in a special mission in the land of fire, and is a hero that you can equip. Which one gets to have the Gildamesh page? All 3 Gildameshes treated very differently, and two of them are only called "Orc King". I sure don't want to make a whole bunch of disambiguation pages. And if someone is looking up information, they would know right away that if they're looking for the monster Gildamesh\Orc King, it's not the same one under the Heroes section of the wiki. Same thing goes for the Colossus of Earth\Stone Guardian, Sylvanas, Lotus Ravenmoore, Keira, and Cronus the World Hydra (except in his case, he's secondly a soldier). : The thing is (like I said before) in the game (unless you memorize a whole bunch of semi-incomprehensible, annoying to find URLs), you can only access the Alchemy Summons tab by first going to the Keep tab, then the Alchemy sub-tab, then you can reach the Alchemy Summons sub-sub tab. With the previous file-system in place, it told you how to access the sub-sub tab. If you're changing the file-system, please add to every page how you can access the Castle Age equivalent page, I'll do my best to track down the individuals URLS by searching through Castle Age's source code. Also, could you change every link on the site to follow the new file-system? Seeing the "redirected from" link on every page is annoying (I would get a bot to do it, but I don't know how to use bots yet. Frankly, I know so little about making a wiki, it's amazing this wiki even exists!) : Will the new skin break the wiki set up? Is there a reason why it has to be the way that you have changed it? Is there a standard that all wikis have to adhere to? Why couldn't we keep it the way it was? Vincent The Frugal 02:49, December 20, 2009 (UTC) = Private Messaging = Is there a way to send private messages through a wiki? Or are all messages available for everyone to see? Vincent The Frugal 19:12, December 28, 2009 (UTC)